


It's Just a Game

by mollieblack



Series: Phan Oneshots [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Competition, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gaming, Getting Together, M/M, One Shot, Phanfiction, Playful Sex, Reality, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Teasing, The Sims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollieblack/pseuds/mollieblack
Summary: Phil catches Dan playing the Sims in his free time. Dan made a new game with him and Phil in a house, just to see what kind of friends they'd be on the game. Will Dan and Phil finally come to a life changing realization because of a simulation game?Tons of teasing and playful flirting





	It's Just a Game

 

Phil laid in his bed, his book resting atop his face.

He couldn't sleep. Generally Phil didn't have much trouble sleeping... that was usually Dan, but tonight his mind just wouldn't shut off.

Groaning, Phil climbed out of bed and wandered to the kitchen to make himself some tea... maybe that would help. On the way, Phil heard clicking coming from the gaming room, and walked over, putting his ear to the door. 

Yes, there was clicking! Phil opened the door with a smile on his face, glad that he wasn't the only one awake, and had someone to talk to. When Dan scrambled to try to hide the computer monitor, Phil raised his eyebrows, expecting porn. With another glance, however, he saw the classic loading screen of the Sims 4, and walked up.

"Are you sneaking Dil?" Phil asked in shock, crossing his arms in disapproval.

"No! No... I just wanted to play some in my free time... I was just bored... um but yeah, what did you want?" Dan's face was red, and he tried to position himself between Phil and the monitor, only making Phil more curious. 

"Why are you being so weird?" Phil asked, looking around Dan to see that the game had finished loading, and the camera was centering in around two boys in a flat that looked awfully familiar.

"Dan... is that us?" Phil asked, and Dan's blush intensified.

"I just... guess I wanted to see what we'd be like on here. I didn't know who else to make. And I figured designing this house in game might give me some inspiration for how to decorate it in real life." 

"Okay, well you're not playing without me!" Phil said, pulling up a chair and plopping down next to Dan. 

"Alright." Dan agreed, and they focused in on the screen. "So, I just made them and the house. I haven't actually started playing yet."

"Okay, tell me about them! Us... them?" Phil laughed a little, admiring how similar Dan had been able to make them. They really looked like Dan and Phil.

"Well, I aspire to be a joke star, obviously." Dan said, and Phil chuckled. "My traits are gloomy, loner, and geek." 

"Sounds about right." Phil stated, and Dan elbowed him.

"You... um you're a friend of the world." Dan rushed over these words as if he were a bit embarrassed. "Your traits are cheerful, geek, and clumsy." Phil smiled.

"Alright, well I think I can be a friend of the world while still becoming a famous comedian! Let's do the same career. It'll be closer to us in real life." 

"Phil, the whole point of this game is to do what you  _can't_ do in real life, not just replicate who you are." Dan sighed, and Phil shook his head.

"No, it'll be a fun challenge! Try to replicate us as best we can, and see what the game does with us!" 

"Alright, it was your idea." Dan shrugged, and they clicked on Phil's sim.

"You're hungry." Dan said, and Phil nodded.

"Sounds about right." 

"Well let's have you make some Mac and cheese..." Dan grinned, and Phil shoved him. 

"Hey, I thought we were trying to make this realistic! I hate cheese!" Dan laughed, clicking on the garden salad.

"I know, I know. Oooh, I'm feeling playful." Dan looked over at Phil and gave him an eyebrow wiggle. "Okay, let's become friends!" Dan clicked a few things one after the other, and soon sim Dan and sim Phil's green friendship bars were over halfway full. 

"We're close friends!" Dan shouted in joy, pulling Phil in for an overly dramatic side-hug between their chairs. 

"Took us long enough, we've been living together for how many years?" Phil laughed, and they returned to the game. 

Soon, both the sims' needs were completely filled, and Phil's sim was feeling happy, while Dan's was still playful.

"Ooh impishly pester! You annoyingly bother me all the time!" Phil giggled, and Dan swatted at him, but clicked the button anyway.

They watched as Dan's sim approached Phil's. They interacted, and then...

"PHIL! YOU MADE THE PINK BAR START!" Dan shouted, and Phil's eyes widened as he saw that the pink 'romance' bar now had a tiny bit filled in it. 

"Hey, you're the one who clicked!" 

"Yeah, but you told me to!" Dan argued, shaking his head, but repressing laughs.

"Oh well, there's no going back now." Phil sighed. "Make sure none of this is being shared out? If any is and our viewers see it..." Dan raised his eyebrows and nodded, checking their settings and confirming that nothing was being posted to the public gallery.

"Well... I mean I guess it sorta represents us. We have a pretty strong bromance, I'd say." Dan laughed, and Phil nodded in response.

"Yeah, you flirt with me too much for your own good. No wonder people are so obsessed with 'phan'." Dan scowled at Phil, but he only giggled, and soon Dan was laughing too. Neither of them had looked at the screen for a few minutes, but when Phil shifted his gaze back he froze, eyes widening. He looked back just in time to see Phil's sim giving Dan's a little wave with a cheeky smile, and soon there was a heart popping up and two plus signs, and their pink bar was rising.

"Dan... what did we do?" Phil asked, and Dan shrugged, trying not to laugh.

"We fucked up. Once you start romance, I guess they just kinda take over." 

"Should we turn off autonomy?"

"No! That's the whole point of this, right? See where the game takes us!" 

"Well at this point, I'm gonna be proposing to you in the middle of some fancy French restaurant in my boxers." Phil groaned, and Dan laughed at the memory of their sim from their gaming channel's proposal. 

"Dil will never quite get it right." Dan cackled, and Phil grinned. 

"Oh god, Dan... we're both feeling 'flirty'." Phil said, and Dan scrunched his face up into a cringe. 

"Maybe don't say 'we'? Makes it a bit weird."

"Oh, what, Dan? You're not feeling flirty right now?" Phil asked, batting his eyelashes, and Dan shoved his shoulder playfully.

"Fuck off." He said, laughing. "What should we... they... whatever, we do now?"

"I dunno. It's getting late, maybe just tell them to go to sleep." Phil suggested, and they sent both the sims to bed, watching as they twitched violently in their sleep at the fast forwarded rate. Phil's was the first to wake up. "Well they got that part right!" Phil commented, and Dan shrugged. 

"Early bird gets the worm... the trick is to have more refined taste. You can have all the worms you like, I'll be over here eating pancakes." 

"Hey, not fair!" Phil protested, laughing. They were both so giggly today, he didn't know why, but he was enjoying it. 

"Okay, remember when we first made Dil and we had him spend a whole day without us controlling him? Well if the point is to see what the game does with us, why don't we do that?" Dan suggested, and Phil shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" 

They turned the game on slight fast forward, and sat back and watched. It became clear after the fourth flirty interaction between the two of them that this was headed somewhere bad. Dan clicked on his sim and scrolled over his whims, and if Dan and Phil had been drinking anything, it would have been spit out and covering the monitor.

"Dan Howell wants to Woohoo with Phil Lester." Phil sputtered out in shock, then clutched his stomach as he laughed. "Ooh, Dan is it true? Have the phangirls been right, are you secretly in love with me and want to 'woohoo'?" Phil made air quotes around the word 'woohoo', cackling. Dan frowned and clicked on Phil's sim, looking at his whims.

"Hey, I think you can shut up just about now, because Phil Lester wants to get engaged to Dan Howell!" Dan was right, Phil did shut up... for about two seconds. He didn't know why he was so giggly, he supposed he was just punch drunk off of lack of sleep. 

"Well, do we go with what _we'd_ do, or do we go with what the game wants us to do?" Phil asked, looking to Dan, and he knew his friend's answer the minute he saw the evil glint in his eye.

"Phillip Michael Lester, it's time to propose!" Dan announced, grinning as he clicked the propose button. 

"Oh god, what are we doing?" Phil laughed as he watched Dan's sim jump into his arms bridal style.

"Well, I suppose that confirms another thing the phandom have always assumed." Phil giggled, and Dan raised an eyebrow. 

"You know... who wears the pants in the relationship... who takes control... who's on top?" Phil cocked an eyebrow back as Dan burst out laughing.

"PHIL!" Dan scolded, and Phil could barely see him through the tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. 

"Sorry, but it's true! It's what they all think, and if Phan is real in this world and you're jumping into my arms after I propose... I mean it just makes sense." Dan rolled his eyes, and Phil giggled. 

Their sims immediately came back together for a kiss, and Phil froze slightly. This was the first time their sims had actually kissed, and suddenly it felt weird. Watching two sims who resembled them so much kissing... something about it felt wrong, but soon Dan was making a joke about changing Phil's formal wear to a dress, and Phil brushed off the sudden tension, falling back into his giggly state. 

They began actually egging on the flirting, clicking the most ridiculous flirtatious things, then imitating them to each other in real life. 

"Alright, make crazy eyes!" Dan instructed his sim, then turned to Phil and lunged forward, hands up and tongue out, eyes rolling all over the place. 

"Okay, okay, Sim Phil, Oh god, no don't get married yet, you just got engaged! Um... Confess attraction! Wait... I proposed to you just a few minutes ago... you don't know I like you?" They both giggled, as Phil turned to Dan. "Daniel James Howell, we're engaged now, and I just thought it was time to tell you... I like you. But not like like you... I  _like_ like you." Dan shoved Phil's shoulder and they both erupted into giggles. 

"Alright, Danny boy! Time to 'kiss hands'!" Dan commanded, then turned to face Phil, taking his hands dramatically. Dan kept his eyes locked on Phil's as he leaned his face towards Phil's hands, then closed his eyes quickly as he ran his tongue along Phil's knuckles, holding his hands in place even when Phil tried to pull away.

"Ew, Dan you're disgusting!" Phil complained, rubbing his hands off on Dan's shirt. "Okay, my turn... Philly... why don't you 'compliment appearance'?" Phil flipped his hair dramatically as he twisted to face Dan. "Dan... your left eyebrow is gorgeous! I want to just take it on holiday and rub it with oils, and..."

"PHIL!" Dan scolded once again, and Phil laughed. 

"Damn, look though. Our romance bar is getting quite high!" Phil wiggled his eyebrows and Dan laughed.

"Alright, then, I think it's time for... a kiss!" Dan said, looking at the monitor, and still controlling Phil's sim, who he told to kiss Dan. He turned to Phil, eyebrows up expectantly. Phil was surprised, but he was feeling playful and he knew a challenge when he saw one, so Phil quickly leaned across their chairs and planted a peck on Dan's lips. The look on Dan's face made it apparent that he hadn't expected Phil to actually do it, and Phil looked back at the game with a smug smile. 

"Okay, D-Slice, howsabout a 'passionate kiss'?" Phil said, looking to Dan and closing his eyes as he puckered up dramatically. In no world did he ever expect Dan to actually wrap his hand around the back of Phil's head, pulling him into a deep kiss. Phil's eyes shot open, but he had asked for this, and he allowed himself to be dragged into the kiss. He made a surprised noise when Dan worked his tongue into Phil's mouth, and then Dan was pushing Phil away by his shoulder, laughing. 

"Hey, in my book passion equals tongue!" Dan said, and Phil just stared at him in shock. Had that just happened?

"Dan... what are we doing?" Phil asked hesitantly, but there was still a small hint of a giggle under his tone, and he didn't know why he couldn't seem to get rid of it.

"It's just a game, Phil, have fun!" Dan responded, grinning, and Phil had a hard time disagreeing with that smile. 

"Okay... Phil Lester... I have so much power right now, what do I want to make you do?" Dan scrolled over the options, and hovered over the one that read 'Woohoo', turning his head towards Phil and cocking an eyebrow. Phil frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, as if to say 'too far, Dan.' Dan pursed his lips in thought, still carrying that evil glint in his eye, and then he clicked. 

Phil watched as their sims made their way to the bedroom, and turned to gape at Dan, who just rolled back a bit in his chair and opened his arms wide.

"I'm all yours, babe!" Dan grinned, and Phil frowned. Fine. He wasn't going to be the one to back down from this. He was going to win this, and he was going to keep going until Dan chickened out. 

"Alright then...  _babe..._ Take your shirt off." Dan complied as Phil did the same with his own. "On the bed." Phil commanded, and he saw the surprise in Dan's eyes as he made his way out of the room and to Dan's room. Good. Surprise meant fear, and fear soon led to caving, which would mean Phil would win. "I said on the bed, not next to it." Phil growled, and he was surprising himself at his own command, though there was still a small giggle rising up inside of him.

Dan backed up until his knees hit the bed and he bent them, laying back and propping himself up on his elbows. "This good, babe?" Dan smirked, and Phil wanted that smirk  _gone._

Phil lunged on top of Dan onto the bed and reached under the younger man's back, pulling him up so their bare chests were flush together, kissing him hard. "Great...  _babe._ " He responded between kisses. He could feel Dan's smirk on his face still, and Phil worked his tongue into Dan's mouth aggressively, trying to get rid of that smug smile. 

"Give up yet?" He whispered against Dan's mouth, and Dan shook his head, brushing their lips side to side.

"Never." 

"We'll see about that." Phil backed down Dan's body until his face was level with Dan's crotch, and he looked up and smiled at the shocked expression on his friend's face. Phil took the button of Dan's jeans in his teeth and began working, until he popped them undone. He glanced back up. "Still not giving up?" 

"I will have you balls deep inside of me before I give up, Phil." Dan growled, but Phil could sense a hint of nervousness to his tone, and he grinned, willing to test his friend's word. Phil took the handle of the zipper on Dan's jeans between his teeth, and he felt his chin graze Dan's cock through his jeans as he lowered the zipper. At this, he felt Dan stiffen, and looked up, a question in his eyes.

"Not giving up, Phil!" Dan reminded him, and Phil shrugged. He made his way down to Dan's ankles, and started working the ends of Dan's skinny jeans off of him, then pulling them all the way off in one smooth motion. Suddenly, everything seemed much more real. Dan was laying backwards on his bed, clad only in boxers, and Phil was stood over him in just his pyjama pants. What were they doing? Phil had an initial instinct to call this all off and go hide in his room, but when he looked up and saw the smug grin on Dan's face, he knew he couldn't give up.

"Turn. Lengthwise on the bed." Phil ordered, and Dan followed his instructions. Phil slipped off his pyjama pants so he was only clad in boxers as well, and slowly made his way to Dan, walking on his knees on the bed, until he lifted one knee up and over Dan's torso, effectively straddling him. Phil put his hands on the bed on either side of Dan's head, and looked down, grinning. 

"Still..."

"Yep!" Dan squeaked. Phil smiled. He definitely had Dan cornered, he'd be giving up any second now. Phil lunged down and connected their mouths aggressively, working his way in and out of Dan's mouth, groaning ridiculously as he did so. But Dan was kissing back, he was returning Phil's moans, and if Phil wanted Dan to back out, he was going to have to go further. 

Phil pulled back for a moment and raised an eyebrow in a challenge before swooping down, connecting their bodies, rubbing himself on Dan as he made his way back to Dan's mouth. 

Wow. 

Phil had not expected to be dry humping his best friend through only the thin material of boxer shorts today. But this was happening, and Phil continued to grind down on Dan. Unfortunately, Dan didn't give up here, and Phil noticed this when he felt Dan's hips buck up against his, returning his movements. 

"Fuck you're stubborn." Phil whispered into Dan's mouth, and frowned as he felt Dan's smile across his lips.

"You're one to talk." Dan said, and tilted his head up for a quick kiss. This was when Phil got an idea.

He lowered himself on Dan, arching his back so he could have access, and began working at Dan's neck. Immediately the man below him arched up so his body met Phil, and took in a deep gasp. This wasn't just one of the reactions they'd been dramatizing for their little 'game', this was a real reaction, and Phil actually felt a blush creep to his cheeks, and was surprised that this was the first of the night. 

Even so, maybe this meant that he'd found a weak spot of Dan's, so he kept working at Dan's neck, nibbling, licking, biting, and leaving small purple marks peppered up and down Dan's throat, knowing that they'd darken by morning. Dan was honestly moaning now, and his hips were working up into Phil's, who returned the movements with vigor.

Phil's eyebrows raised as he felt the pressure of Dan's cock shift from squishy flesh to something harder and more... well... erect. Phil shrugged it off though, it was bound to happen if they were doing this, and honestly he felt the familiar tug beginning to pull at his own gut and knew he'd be in a similar situation in just moments. Best not to mention it. 

"Phil..." Dan gasped between breaths, bucking up into Phil's groin with more power. "Get... the... fuck... off... my... neck." Phil chuckled against Dan's neck, sucking one last large hickey onto it and hearing Dan's loud moan, but then moved back to Dan's mouth, because he knew he was playing dirty. 

At this point, both men were clearly hard, and Phil was running out of ideas that would keep their boxers on them. He decided to test the waters, and slowly moved down Dan's torso, planting small, wet, openmouthed kisses along his way down, until he was just an inch over the band of Dan's boxers. He looked up at Dan, and he saw his friend's eyes sparkle with challenge. 

Phil sighed and took the waistband in his teeth, pulling down and working it off of Dan's hips, tugging them the rest of the way off with his hands. There. Dan was utterly and completely naked under Phil, and he still had that  _damn smile_ on his face. 

"I'm not giving in, Phil." Dan said with a hint of warning to his voice, but Phil was in too deep to back down.

"Oh, I'll find a way." Phil responded, and with that he dipped his head down, surrounding Dan's cock with his mouth, licking the base of Dan's shaft as he bobbed down once and then pulled off, looking back up to meet Dan's eyes. Dan's eyes didn't meet his, though, as his head was thrown back in shock and pleasure, biting his lip. Phil took this moment out of Dan's sight to actually look at Dan. 

He was large and swollen, and Phil was kind of amazed at how good he had tasted. He tasted like sweat and skin and cock, but he also somehow tasted of  _Dan,_ and Phil found himself eager to lick a stripe up from Dan's balls to the tip, then lower himself onto Dan, taking him all the way into his mouth. Phil brought up one hand to play with Dan's balls, and  _how did they get here, and why were neither of them stopping this?_

Dan moaned as his fingers found Phil's hair, tugging and twisting, causing Phil to moan around Dan's cock, sending vibrations through it, and Phil felt it twitch, leaking a bit of precome into Phil's throat which he pulled back to lap up with his tongue, teasing Dan's tip with his little licks. 

"Okay, so you're not giving up here?" Phil asked lowly, and Dan gathered himself before looking at Phil and shaking his head. 

"Why would I ever give up a free blowjob? And a good one at that!" Dan asked, smirking, and Phil reached up to smack his arm playfully. 

"Alright, well..." Phil climbed off of Dan and walked towards his end table, pulling out a small bottle from the drawer. When he looked at Dan, sweaty and naked, sprawled out across the bed, hair curled and eyes dark, Phil found himself actually sort of hoping Dan didn't back down. 

"I told you. Balls deep inside of me." Dan grinned, and Phil gave a small grin, pulling off his boxers so that he was now entirely naked as well, and slicking up his fingers with the lube. He crawled onto Dan, and looked him in the eye.

"I told you I'd be the top." He whispered, and then he pressed one of his fingers deep inside Dan, and Dan's eyes squeezed shut, his face twisting, and he was tight around Phil's finger. After a few seconds, though, he relaxed, and Phil began moving his finger gently. 

"Talk to me." Phil commanded, because he had assumed the dominant role in this, and he was going to milk it for all it was worth.

"Oh, Daddy Phil, I want to feel your big thick dick inside of me, please, please, PLEASE!" Dan shouted, and Phil laughed. 

"Oh my god, Dan, not like that. For real." And Phil saw Dan raise an eyebrow questioningly, but then he complied.

"Feels good, Phil. I can take another." He whispered, and Phil began to press his second finger into Dan, now scissoring his fingers back and forth to stretch the younger man.

"Mmmmm yes, that's good. Philly, you look pretty right now. It's kind of sexy when you take charge." Phil's gaze snapped up at Dan in surprise at the honesty in his voice, no longer sounding like the sarcastic twat Phil had started this game with.

"What?"

"You said for real. I'm talking for real, it's what you told me to do." Dan countered, and Phil couldn't deny that. "Do you want me to continue?" Dan asked, and Phil knew he should say no, that he should have said no to  _all_ of this, but he was already off the deep end, might as well.

"Yeah. Keep going." Phil said, thrusting his fingers further into Dan, and this time Dan let out a loud moan, arching his back.

"YES! Yes, right there, Phil. Feels so good. You're so good. Never thought... it'd be this good." Dan gasped as Phil hit the nerves again.

"Never thought? You've thought about this before?" Phil asked, grinning as he slipped a third finger inside, and Dan winced, but quickly loosened around him.

"Yeah. Yeah a few times. Have you not?" Dan asked, eyes still shut as he talked to Phil.

"I have." Phil answered honestly, because it wouldn't be fair to lie after Dan was being so truthful with him. 

"Phil... Phil your hand feels amazing... but I want you. I want to feel  _you_ inside of me." Phil nodded and slicked up his cock, and he didn't know when he had forgotten that this was a game, but the thought was long gone now. 

Phil lined himself up to Dan's entrance, and looked up at his friend who finally looked down to meet his gaze.

"Ready?" Phil asked, and Dan nodded needily. 

"Please!" He gasped, and Phil pushed in, feeling Dan's warmth surround him. "Oh my god. Oh my god, Phil. Oh my god, feels so good." Phil grinned at the praise as he slowly sank himself until he was all the way in. He paused there for a few moments until he felt Dan adjust around him, and then he began slowly pulling out and pressing back in, picking up the pace gradually.

"Phil holy shit, feels so fucking good. Faster! Please, faster, harder, more!" Dan gasped, and Phil's eyes widened at the begging, but he complied, pulling out as far as he could get, then thrusting back in, hard and fast, eliciting a whine to escape from Dan's throat. 

"You sound so good." He whispered, and reveled in the smile he got from Dan. 

"You're perfect." Dan responded, and Phil thrust deep again, watching as Dan's eyes squeezed shut. He leaned forward to connect their lips, thrusting once again, and Dan moaned into his mouth, causing Phil's lips to vibrate. 

"Mmmmm..." Phil hummed against Dan's mouth, thrusting in once again, and he was close. He reached down and began stroking Dan, who was already wet with Phil's saliva and precum. Phil continued to thrust, hard and deep, until they were both climaxing, Phil just before Dan, but then bringing Dan over the edge with him through his moans and strokes. 

Phil pulled out and rolled over on his back to Dan's side, and laughed, looking up at the ceiling. 

"Well... turns out we're both stubborn." He chuckled, and Dan laughed with him.

"Yeah... wow." 

"Wow." Phil agreed.

"So... is this all gonna be super weird in the morning?" Dan asked, turning his head to the side to look at Phil, who twisted his neck to look back.

"No... I don't see why it would be." Phil said nonchalantly, and Dan raised his eyebrows.

"I mean... I know you said it's just a game... but..." Phil leaned over, pressing his lips to Dan's, and smiling against the softness. "Life's a game, isn't it? It's more fun when the game never ends." And Phil couldn't help giggling at the huge smile that overtook Dan's face as he pulled Phil down for another kiss, and both men knew it wouldn't be their last.


End file.
